


Castiel x Reader Oneshot

by ShioriAmai



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriAmai/pseuds/ShioriAmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the reader, you're the sister of the Winchesters, good friend of Cas...and your two brothers are idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel x Reader Oneshot

Kisses and Bets: Castiel x OC Oneshot

\------------

Twenty-three year old (Y/N) Winchester looked up as a clatter caught her attention.  
"Where are you going?" she questioned.  
Her older brother, Sam, looked up from where he was packing a bag.  
"I just got wind of a case in the next state over," he replied, putting a gun in the back of his jeans.  
"Oh, I saw that in the paper...something about a bunch of twenty-six year olds disappearing?" (Y/N) commented.  
Sam nodded, sending a quick smile over in her direction. "You'll be fine, Dean will be back soon, and I sent word to Cas, so he'll check in on you from time to time," he told her, slinging his back over his shoulder.  
"I don't need a freakin babysitter, dude," (Y/N) complained. "I'm a grown woman, for god's sake."  
Sam smirked. "Then start acting like it." he shot back.  
He started laughing, but ran chuckling out the door when he saw the outraged look on (Y/N)'s face.  
"Yeah you'd better run!" she yelled after him. "Jackass!"  
After awhile of mumbling about how she hated her brothers, (Y/N) decided to pass some of the time by taking a shower.  
Two hours later, after one of the longest showers in history, (Y/N) stepped out of the tub, only to find she'd left her clothes in the other room.  
"Dammit," she mumbled to herself.  
Wrapping a big white towel around herself, (Y/N)cautiously stepped out of the bathroom, looking around for her other irritating brother, Dean.  
Luckily for her, he hadn't returned yet.  
She padded across the cold floor over to the bed, where she'd strewn her clothes across it.  
As she went to pick them up, the familiar fluttering of wings made its way to her ears.  
"Hello, (Y/N)-" the deep voice stuttered to a stop, and (Y/N) spun around to see why. She nearly screamed in surprise however, when she almost hit her face on Cas' chest, which was much closer than she had assumed.  
Her eyes darted up to meet Cas' bright blue ones, but it seemed he was having trouble meeting her eyes.  
That was when (Y/N) realized she was still in just a towel.  
Her cheeks flamed with colour, and as her eyes locked with Cas', everything seemed to fade away.  
Silence fell upon the two.  
(Y/N) licked her lips nervously, and Cas' eyes flickered down to her lips.  
Then, his eyes darkened, and suddenly he moved forward.  
She gasped in shock as Cas firmly pressed her against the wall, both of his warm hands on her waist.  
"C-Cas, what are you-" (Y/N) didn't get to finish, because that was when Cas firmly pressed his lips to hers.  
(Y/N) froze in shock, unable to believe her long-time crush was currently kissing her.  
When (Y/N) didn't respond, Cas started to pull back, intent on apologizing and forgetting it had ever happened, but then (Y/N) came to her senses.  
Her eyes fluttered shut, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  
Cas tightened his arms around (Y/N)'s waist, and deepened the kiss.  
Just then, the sound of the door opening made its way over to them, and the two broke apart guiltily, both gasping for breath.  
Dean was standing in the doorway, a shocked look on his face.  
Then, the shock wore off, and a smirk made its way to his face.  
He held up one finger, then pulled out his phone.  
"What are you doing?" (Y/N)'s voice came out breathily, and she blushed slightly. Dean didn't answer, but then the other person he was calling answered.  
It was her brother, Sam.  
"Hey, Sammy, sorry to break it to you dude, but I win. I expect my hundred bucks when you get back," Dean said triumphantly into the phone.  
An irritated, "Damn it!" came from the other end.  
Dean chuckled, then hung up.  
He looked over to his sister and best friend, which were both observing him.  
(Y/N)'s eyebrows were rising, as an angry look made its way to her face.  
"You were betting on when we would kiss?" she demanded.  
Dean burst out laughing, and ran into the other room as (Y/N) sent the bedside lamp flying at his head.  
(Y/N) made to run after him, but was stopped by arms around her waist.  
She turned in them to face Cas, who was now smiling at her with that adorable smile she loved.  
"Thank you for letting me kiss you," he said with his usual Cas properness.  
(Y/N) laughed a bit.  
"Believe me, it was my pleasure," she said, smiling back.  
Cas suddenly looked shy. "I-" he looked down.  
"What is it Cas?" (Y/N) asked, concerned.  
He looked up with his earnest blue eyes. "It was very pleasurable, I would like to do it again sometime...if you have no objections..." he asked, looking nervous with she would respond.  
(Y/N) leaned forward. "How about right now?" she teased.  
Suddenly, the shyness disappeared from Cas, and he looked intently at (Y/N) as his eyes darkened once again, then he quickly leaned forward to press his lips to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, feelz brought to you by Shiori Industries...please sit before reading.  
> Oh, and feel free to yell at Dean for me for him being such a typical cockblocker.  
> \- Shiori


End file.
